


Firsts

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life, Swing Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley experiences a first
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Firsts

Lefou found Stanley sitting in the newly fixed swing in the castle’s garden. They swayed ever so slightly back and forward, the tips of their shoes dragging in the soft earth underneath. He approached from behind, smiling as he caught the ropes when the swing went back. “Caught you!” he chirped.

They looked at him over their shoulder and smiled, chuckling. “Oui, so it seems!” they agreed.

“Shall I push you?”

“Oui!” Stanley lifted their feet and smiled as Lefou gave their back a light push. They swung forward further than they had been before, the increased wind threatening to unravel their victory rolls. They laughed, sitting up a little straighter. “This is as lovely as I always thought it would be.”

“You’ve never been on a swing before?”

“Non.”

“Not even back in the village?”

“A young man sitting on a swing by himself?” Stanley asked over their shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Lefou frowned but nodded at that. “I suppose that makes sense,” he sighed. He pushed Stanley again, sending them further and faster. He watched as Stanley moved their legs, nodding a little at how they were able to keep their momentum. “You seem to have gotten the hang of it,” he said.

“I watched the prince and the others play on it from the windows. It didn’t look too hard,” Stanley said with a shrug. They looked over at Lefou, “do you want a turn?”

“I’ve been on a swing before,” Lefou assured them. He smiled and gently pushed them again. “You can have as long of a turn as you want,” he said.

Stanley giggled, gasping as they swung higher now. “It feels like I’m flying!” they said.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Lefou asked.

“It’s wonderful!”

Lefou smiled, watching as his spouse played happily on the swing, smiling in pure happiness at this new experience.


End file.
